Memory systems of computing systems often involve bus sniffing, or bus snooping. Bus snooping is a technique used in distributed shared memory systems with computing systems which employ numerous processors. Bus snooping is used to assist in cache coherence for the processors, each of which may have at least one memory cache. By checking/snooping a central memory, individual processors may verify the continued accuracy of a localized cache.